


His Eyes

by CircusCrown



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A little bit of mamma Q, DadSchlatt, Schlatt’s POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusCrown/pseuds/CircusCrown
Summary: An AU where Tubbo is Schlatt’s son and disappeared when he was young. After years, all Schlatt can remember of his son are his eyes.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

“He’s gone Quackity.” Schlatt’s voice was full of panic.   
“What? Who?” A tired duck hybrid asked over the phone.   
“My boy- Oh god…” Quackity could hear Schlatt’s fear as he sat up.   
“He’s gone?!” Quackity was completely awake now.   
“When I came home the back door was wide open and he was gone. What do I do, Alex?!”


	2. Chapter 2

It had been years since that phone call, yet it still replayed in Schlatt’s mind on loop. All he could remember of his son was his eyes yet that phone call haunted him. It drove the ram mad. Maybe it was because that’s when his drinking problem surfaced, maybe it was because it was the day his son went missing. Whatever it was, it pissed him off. He took a swig of his flask before stepping onto the stage. He had been told to endorse POG2020, whatever that hell that was. Somewhere in his mind, an idea crept in though. Without a second thought, words tumbled from his mouth. He didn’t remember much of what he said, the highlights being “Schlatt2020'' and Quackity cheering him on. Just as he left the stage, he glanced into the crowd, eyes widening at a set of familiar eyes.


End file.
